Uncanny Shinobi
by Benjamin236
Summary: Even with the world at peace, you can't help but wonder if their are other people who are in need of saving.


**Uncanny Shinobi**

**I do not own Naruto, X-Men, or anything else that appears in this fanfic.**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

"**Robotic voice/Demon talking"**

_**Robot/Demon thinking**_

"Radio/phone/Television"

(Foreign Language)

Episode 1: Probable Cause

_Konohagakure, June 26__th__ 10:30am_

A blonde male with blues eyes was sitting on one of the villages most iconic sights. It was the Hokage monument. The male attire was a pair of black pants, a red shirt, a black vest, and black boots. He also had a shuriken holster on his hip along with a kunai holster. Finally on his back was a shield. It was circular with a red and black color design with a spiral in the middle. This was Naruto Uzumaki; and he was reflecting on the past few weeks.

_I have to thank Gamakichi when I get the chance for giving me this shield. It has been a game changer when I go up against people who shoot projectiles and Ninjutsu at that. Right now I'm just glad that the war is over. It sucked fighting other Jinchuuriki; people who you can relate to but it had to be done._

"**You talk to yourself to much boy."** A voice in his mind stated gaining his attention.

_I never did thank you for helping me out in the end Kyubi._ Naruto replied earning a sigh from the fox that was still sealed inside of him.

"**I can't be seen with a weak Jinchuuriki. Especially after what that sorry excuse of a Hachibi said to me." **Kyubi said giving their reason of helping out Naruto in the first place.

_Well now that everything is over. It looks like we can enjoy some peace._ Naruto said as he heard the sound of footsteps approach him. He turned and saw a woman with medium length pink hair and green eyes was coming towards him. Her attire was a pair of black boots that went up to her knees, a blue skirt which hid a pair of black shorts, a silver blouse which hugged her now busty chest, and a blue vest. On her hands was a pair of black gloves. Approaching him was none other than Sakura Haruno. One of the few people who knows him the best.

"Nice costume change Sakura." Naruto complemented gaining a smile from the pink haired women.

"I could say the same for you future Hokage." Sakura replied as Naruto was now up for nomination to be the next Hokage once Tsunade officially retired.

"She hasn't retired yet; besides I don't even think I want to be the Hokage anymore." Naruto started off earning a gasp from Sakura as he stood up from his seat and pointed outside of the village. "I feel like there are places that don't have what we have yet. That thing being peace and I can't just sit around and do nothing while other places may be at war."

"I understand that Naruto but think of the good you will do as the Hokage. You already have the villages backing and respect. Different villages hail you as a hero and to top it off you were the one to bring the war to a close with Killer B." Sakura said reminding Naruto of his accomplishments over the past few years.

"I know Sakura but I don't feel like settling down just yet. I have this feeling, call it instinct that something new is on the horizon and I need to be there to stop it." Naruto informed her of his thoughts that he was having over the past few days.

"Just remember you don't have to do it alone Naruto. You have friends in high and low places after all." Sakura replied earning a chuckle from Naruto.

"Fair enough Sakura; has Sasuke received his judgment yet?" Naruto asked seeing that his trial has been going on for quite a while.

"They're holding it off until tomorrow. If that's what you're asking." A cold voice answered as a male with black eyes and black hair came towards the duo. They noticed that he was wearing a pair of white pants, blue shinobi sandals, and a blue shirt that had a high collar along with an emblem on the back of it. On his hands was a pair of blue gauntlets. The male that had interrupted was Sasuke Uchiha.

"Look Sasuke, if there is anything I can do then please let me know." Naruto stated as Sasuke shook his head no.

"Don't do anything Naruto; I want to face this alone. It's time for me to be on the road to redemption. I'm going to need time to get the Uchiha name back on the map. I just wanted to thank you two for snapping me out of whatever was inside of me." Sasuke said to his two former teammates who nodded.

"Are those chakra gauntlets?" Sakura inquired seeing the blue gauntlets with black ink on them.

"Yeah, they suck the majority of chakra out of you. I doubt I could beat a Chunin now." Sasuke answered seeing as they gave him enough chakra to keep him alive but limited him to only using Taijutsu and Kenjutsu.

"There are a lot of ANBU in the area." Naruto commented while feeling the positions they were in with his chakra. Most of them were hiding in the trees.

"They're my detail sort to speak. If I try anything they deem as a threat then I'm done." Sasuke said as he couldn't even tell that they were here.

"Have the glares stopped Sasuke?" Sakura asked seeing that he wasn't the most liked person in Konoha anymore.

"No, and I deserve each and every one of them." Sasuke answered seeing as it was only right for a criminal to face his punishment.

"Well Sasuke; I wish you nothing but the best. I can only hope that the punishment isn't too severe." Naruto told his former rival who nodded.

"That's my hope as well." Sasuke replied hoping that he would be able to live and atone for the crimes he did against multiple people he wronged.

"How about we get something to eat?" Sakura suggested seeing that this may be the last time they see Sasuke in a while.

"Well I'm all up for some ramen if that's the case." Naruto said getting a laugh from Sasuke and Sakura. Some people no matter how much they grow up never change.

"Let's go then." Sasuke said as the trio was about to walk when a beam of light came down on the trio and teleported them away. Leaving the ANBU that was on guard in shock. Something from the sky had taken three legendary shinobi just like that. They didn't sense any chakra so it wasn't an attack. Just what was it that took those three?

_Unknown location_

The three shinobi found themselves in this weird place. It was nothing like the world they were used to. The area felt like it came out of some dream when a large figure approached them. They wore a large black cloak to hide his large frame but anyone could see the red bodysuit that was made of armor covering his body. The figure had on his hands black gloves which seemed to have a red circle in the palms of them. The trio did not know who or what they were but they couldn't help but be fearful. Was this the thing that brought them here? To this dream world possibly?

"**So you're bodies were able to handle the teleportation process."** The figure stated with interest in their voice which put the trio on edge a bit.

"Who or what exactly are you?" Naruto questioned not sure if he was a potential ally or foe.

"**My name is Apocalypse; I am from the Earth one hundred and seventy five. I am an alternate version of the original version of myself who has died on Earth six hundred and sixteen. I have summoned you here because there is a world that needs you."** Apocalypse explained to the trio who were still in a bit of shock that this was happening. Different Earths, let alone alternate versions were a lot to take in the span of five minutes.

"So what is your problem that you had to teleport us here?" Naruto questioned wanting to get to the point of this conversation.

"**Earth six hundred and sixteen needs your help. More importantly the group known as X-Men needs your help. They are currently going through hard times. They have divided themselves into two distinct fractions. With one believing that they have to fight for survival while another trying to shelter children from going through what they have been through." **Apocalypse told the trio while taking a breath before beginning again. **"To give you some background people known as mutants are looked down upon for having these "gifts" as I would like to call them. Some of these gifts give people the ability to manipulate gravity while others have the ability to think faster than others."**

"Well we don't have special powers like they do. I don't see how effective we can be if they have "gifts" that allow them to be super human." Naruto replied. It sounded like mutants were their version of Kekki Genkai wielders.

"I think he wants us to hone in on the two fractions part Naruto." Sakura said as Naruto laughed at himself for a bit.

"**Correct Sakura, I brought you three here because you have the potential to give not only the X-Men but this world the chance of surviving the events that are coming. You may not be able to save everyone from these events. Note that some people may die but at least you will give them a better chance. You're not the ultimate heroes; do not expect for me to give you some god like ability because I will not. The only thing I will give you is armor and weaponry at the most but for the most part you will be on your own."** Apocalypse explained once again to the trio his reason as to why he brought them here.

"Will we be able to get back home?" Naruto asked the large mutant that was in front of them.

"**My teleporter only has enough energy for one more trip. Once I use it; it will be two years my time before it is charged up again."** Apocalypse answered causing Naruto to go into deep thought.

_Do you know anything about this guy Kyubi?_ Naruto said asking his inner demon for any information.

"**I have never heard of him before today Naruto. So all this is new even to me."** Kyubi answered shocking Naruto a bit. Not even the Kyubi knew who Apocalypse was and Kyubi has been alive since the beginning as some rumors have said.

"I'm in for going to this Earth you speak of." Sasuke stated gaining Sakura's and Naruto's attention.

"**What caused you to decide so soon Sasuke?" **Apocalypse asked the last Uchiha who smirked.

"Knowing how my trial has been going. It wouldn't surprise me if I were to die tomorrow. If I do this Apocalypse; I will be able to do some good for once with a clean slate." Sasuke answered.

"Well this is what I wanted after all." Naruto muttered while weighing his options for a bit. He would do more good here in this world then back at his home world. He may be able to find himself a girlfriend, possibly a wife in this world. Things with Hinata didn't work out as he thought it would. "Yeah make that a trip of two Apocalypses."

"Well someone is going to have to heal you two for being reckless. I'm in as well Apocalypse."

Sakura said letting him know that all three were in this together.

"**Very well then; I wish you nothing but the best while fighting to protect this world. Also I will be teleporting some equipment with you as well. Be sure to pick it up when you good luck you three and be aware of the phoenix returning."** Apocalypse informed the trio before they disappeared in a white light again.

_Cavern-X_

_7:30pm, EST_

The group consisting of Wolverine, the leader of the pack of trained killers. Fantomex, the smooth talker of the group. Deadpool, the funny person of the group. Psylocke, the femme fatale of the group. Finally Archangel, the man who is currently having trouble with his other personality was now back at their headquarters. Hidden from the X-Men, X-Force is the team takes down threats permanently. Right now the group had just gotten back from stopping Archangel from killing another person.

"So then I told the guy. Not even the Hulk could break through my awesome defenses."Deadpool said finishing his story that he was telling his fellow teammates.

"I wish you realized that you are not that funny." Fantomex complained as he was tired of his stories for the day.

"Some people don't have a sense of humor Wade. I found it to be quite interesting." Archangel replied as Deadpool smiled from under his mask. Wolverine started to sniff the air and Psylocke was the first to notice.

"Is something the matter Wolverine?" Psylocke asked as they were approaching the main gate when they saw three teenagers were laying on the ground in front of their entrance.

"Sound we take them out while they are asleep Logan?" Fantomex asked while loading a clip into his gun. Oh how easy kills will make his ego feel better.

"You picking up anything Psylocke?" Wolverine asked the only telepath who nodded.

"The blonde has some type of demon in him. It's saying that they were brought here thanks to Apocalypse." Psylocke informed her teammates as for a split second. Archangel's eyes turned red.

"I'm ready to slice and dice boss. I'm in the mood for pizza." Deadpool commented while grasping his blades in case he had to take them out.

"No, they were brought here by a different Apocalypse. They are here to assist the X-men along with this world. Something about being aware of a phoenix or something along those lines." Psylocke informed them.

"Put the guns and swords away. We take them in our domain; if we don't get the answers we want. Then we kill them, plain and simple." Wolverine ordered getting a nod from the team.

"What about the briefcase?" Archangel asked seeing that it was a foot away from them.

"Bring that as well angel." Wolverine answered before putting in the password for their base. As the doors opened they were now face to face with Magneto who was sitting in a chair while their other member Deathlok was being held in the air. His body was made of metal after all and he didn't stand a chance against Magneto. No matter how old the master of magnetism may be.

"Could this day get any worse?" Wolverine muttered to himself while preparing to face the consequences.

_End Episode_

**This wasn't supposed to come out until next year but hey I'm in the Christmas spirit so enjoy. For those who don't know this is would have been what the X-Namikaze reboot was supposed to be.**

**I'm pulling inspiration from Uncanny X-Force along with other comics like Secret Avengers, X-Factor, and New Mutants may be. In other words this will be comics influenced. Not television influenced like most X-Men crossovers are. I will say this now; Schism has happened.  
><strong>

**For those fans of mine who watch Super Sentai along with Kamen Rider. I have great news; if you haven't heard by now. There is a crossover movie between these two franchises that is coming out next year. Over 40 Riders and 200 Sentai warriors are coming together for this epic movie. The main focus is that it will be Kamen Rider Decade and Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Also for the Fourze fans; the first ending song Giant Step is out now and it's awesome.  
><strong>

**Besides that information; read and review. Let me know what you think. I won't be updating this one for a while since I want to work on X-Force more at the moment.**

**Finally Happy Holidays and I hope everyone stays safe.**

**Benjamin236**

_Episode 2:Training with Killers_


End file.
